Miguel
Miguel is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort Miguel '''runs airborne tours of Wuhu Island. During the Island Flyover, the player can choose to follow his plane across the island. Above his plane is an !-point. His plane gives out a white colored smoke. If the player is following him, the smoke will turn orange. '''Miguel is also a fighter in Swordplay Showdown, where he is the Boss of Stage 3. In Swordplay, he is pretty good at level 941+, and you fight against him at the afternoon (the 4th best anti-Pro Class player). He is the leader of the worst team of Basketball, which appears in the tutorial. His team is made of Anna and Takashi. His level is 11+. He is bad at Table Tennis, at around 180 in skill. In Cycling, Miguel is good: he is usually in the top 10. He is the 6th best PRO in Cycling, coming 6th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Miguel is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * If you fire a flare by pressing the 1 button on your Wii Remote, Miguel will fire one back, making him easier to find. His flare is orange colored. * If you follow Miguel's Guide Plane for at least three minutes, you'll receive a stamp called "Follow That Plane." * [[Miguel's Guide Plane|'Miguels Guide Plane]] is the only plane that leaves a trail of colored smoke other than the player's. * When the player gets up close to '''Miguel', his smoke trail turns from white to orange colored. * He is the pilot of the plane in Skydiving mode, with Gwen. *'Miguel' is the only Mii who has a voice, as heard in the Skydiving plane. *'Miguel' could be the only CPU Mii to fly in a plane in Island Flyover. *'''Miguel '''and Gwen are the first two CPU Miis who debuted in Wii Sports Resort to ever appear. *Interestingly, both his teammates in Basketball (Anna and Takashi) are also bosses in Swordplay Showdown. And the three of them are bosses from levels multiple of 3 (levels 3, 9 and 12). *His Japanese name is Migeru. *In Wii Music, his name is Sven. *His Wii Music name in Japanese is the same as his English name. *He isn't a Pro at any sport in Wii Sports Resort, Cycling being the only exception to this. *On the My Miis wiki, you earn his badge by making 25 edits on CPU articles. *You earn his badge by making 50 edits sports articles. Gallery MiguelDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Miguel, as seen in the portrait Miguel.png|Miguel as the level 3 Boss in Swordplay Showdown 2018-01-13 (42).png|Miguel in Swordplay Speed Slice 2018-01-14 (8).png|Miguel and his teammates Anna and Takashi in Basketball Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 8.05.12 PM.png|Miguel in Basketball Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 2018-03-02 (14).png|Miguel playing Basketball at Midnight IMG_0115.JPG|Miguel about to play a Table Tennis match IMG_0611.jpg DSC02035.JPG|Miguel in Swordplay Duel Badge-14-4.png|Miguel's badge 2018-08-16 (69).png|Miguel in Cycling IMG_0778.JPG|Miguel swordfighting at High Noon Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Miis that have a different name in Wii Music Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Silver badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Beginners Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:One-time Pro Category:Wii Mii Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:White Males Category:Spanish Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Wii Party Category:Silver badge Miis Category:6 Letters Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis